Grim Dawn
by Datguy7788
Summary: There is a tournament at Beacon Academy this year and the best young hunters and huntresses are coming together to which one of them is the best in the world. This year Team RWBY and JNPR are coming together to make a a name for them in the tournament. Things change when a new contestant enters both teams lives and the things he brings with them will turn a new dawn. For everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Authors Note: Well not specifically a self Interest story, with any story there are elements where I see myself in the charter. So with that out of the way this story begins near the start of season 2, I will kinda follow the story as it comes out but there will a lot that I change. So I hope you enjoy this story and some the new characters behind it. Also I plan to write whenever I can, there's no specific timetable but I hope there won't be too much of a gap between chapters._

Dad, I'm scared.

There's nothing to be worried about, I promise me and your mother will be right here the whole time.

Will it hurt?

It might hurt a little buddy, but you're a big tough guy.

Hehehe.

Now remember, me and your mother will be behind this glass. If you get too scared, let me know okay.

Your safety is our number one concern okay?

All right little buddy.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

Click…..Slam

Is everything ready?

Yes but…

What's wrong sweetie?

Are you sure we should do this? To our own son?

We talked about this, he is the only one that matched the requirements. Besides, were here in case anything goes wrong. I promise you we will all be okay.

….Alright then.

Alright, lets begin.

Releasing it at 10%.

….

Alright. How do you feel buddy?

I feel really good. Like it's warm everywhere.

Good, alright I need you to listen alright. This part is important, I need you to describe how to feel when me move to the next stage of the project.

Alright dad.

Do it.

Releasing at 30%.

How do you feel now?

It's cold dad. It's really cold. Can it take these tubes out? They make me feel cold.

Not yet. Do you feel sick though, tired?

No, just cold. Like ice.

See I told you, he's fine. We can go to 50%.

50% Are your crazy! We should be grateful that he isn't dead!

Honey we can do this, He can do this! I know he can. He's our son!

….. You never lead me wrong.

Thank you.

Hey buddy, we're going to try something new. So stay still and try your best to use descriptive words, do you understand me?

I understand you dad.

Releasing at 50%.

Alright… Let's just stay calm.

…

…

…

…

…

How are you feeling?

I feel…. AMAZING! Dad you have to try this! It's great! It's like having a rainbow in your body. I feel so strong. I bet I could even beat you!

That's great little buddy. See I told you!

Alright, you were….. this isn't right.

What's wrong?

Look at this.

…. No! NO! NO!

Hey buddy how are you?

Dad, I don't feel good. I feel sick.

Stay right there, I'm coming in.

SLAM.. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

Dad help me!

Stay calm buddy Daddy's here and so is Mommy. Just stay calm.

DAD!

…

**5 Hours later**

Wake up buddy.

Hun?

Good you're awake.

Where's my dad?

He…. Listen I need you to tell me what happened.

Where's my mom and dad. I want my mommy and daddy!

Just stay calm. Stay focused and tell me what you remember.

Sniff, sniff, I... I remember feeling really warm, then cold. Then I felt amazing. Then it was dark, really dark. Then I woke up and I… I…. I… Sniff

Hey it's okay. No need to cry. But I need you to listen to me. If you do that I promise you this will all be better.

….Will my Mom and Dad be better.

No.

But...

Listen we don't have much time. Were going to send you away. Were going to send you to a school where you're going to meet lots of other children and have fun, but I need you to keep what happened a secret okay. People would be scared if they found out. Can you keep that secret?

I don't... I just want to go home!

That's the first place were going but after that you need to say goodby to the house. Just take my hand and follow me. I promise I will explain everything when your older.

12 Years later.

"Sir? Sir?"

"Hun?"

"We have almost arrived sir."

"Thank you."

An automated voice goes off.

**We will be arriving at beacon in 5 minutes. Please prepare your equipment and any other belongings.**

"Well, lets see what Becon had to offer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Wow, this is short, but uploading so often does take it's toll. Anyway I kinda wanted to make this a bunch of short stories that come together to another huge story. Hopefully some of the chapters will be longer latter on. So I hope you enjoy this_!

"Ruby you can't do that to people!" said the heiress.

"For once I agree with her, what you did to Jaune was totally unacceptable." the raven haired girl sated.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him, it was supposed to make him stronger."

The two girls gave their leader a stare that would kill a raging Usar Major.

"We ok, maybe putting dust into the cookies I baked wasn't the best idea. But in my defense the dust was going to totally supercharge Jaune and I. Then we would have been like, smash and pow and"

"First off, it wasn't your dust, it was mine. Second, dust isn't meant to be consumed like that, didn't you read the booklet I gave you?"

"I skimmed it."

Blake stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "Ruby it's important that you take things like this serious. Were lucky Jaune was the only one hurt but still, you should have know better. Ruby I think you need to take some time to really understand what went wrong here."

"Wait, are you trying to put me into time out?"

"No just take some time to, recuperate."

"What! Your totally trying to put me into time out. I am not a child!"

"Your actions so far have proven other wise. Ruby, you need to listen Blake and what she's really saying. Were not trying to punish you because of this incident. The tournament is at the end of the year and we need all the training we can get in. So far we haven't seen you as much on the training field. If were trying to become huntresses here, and you need to take that role seriously."

"You say I'm not mature but how about this, I go to check on the next batch of people coming to beacon and scout them out. Giving us a strategic advantage."

The two members of the team sit there and ponder this.

"Well maybe this could give a chance to cool down."

"Getting an advantage over other people, it's devious. You're starting to sound like me, I like it."

"See it's perfect. I am an amazing leader!" Before she rushes out the room a hand catches her by the hood.

"You owe Jaune an apologize before you go."

"You also owe me for all the dust you used."

"What!? You can just get more for free later."

"It's for the ethics of it."

"Fine, I'll pay you when I get back."

"And before you go, where's Yang?"

"I think she said "Blowing off some steam" or something like that."

"If you run into her let her know were leaving around 7 or 8."

"Were are we going?"

"Blake, Yang, and I are leaving to get dinner. Your staying here."

"WHY?"

"Because if you're going to scout out our competition, we need a thorough report. Like who they are, where they are from, what kind weapon they use, and weakness we can exploit."

"That's not fair!"

"Your the one who suggested this, so it's either all the way or nothing fearless leader."

"Alright fine."

Ruby slumped down the hall muttering all the way to the infirmary room.

"Hey Jaune!"

"Oh, hi Ruby."

"You don't look to bad."

"Well thankful I'm not the first idiot to eat dust so they had all the necessary supplies."

"Sorry about feeding you dust, you weren't supposed to be hurt or anything."

"It's alright Ruby, I ate those cookies so it's no big deal. You didn't force me to eat them."

"How long will you be here for?"

"Just for the night, they want to make sure there's no complications."

"That's great to hear. So where's Pyrrha? I heard she was with you the whole time."

"You just missed her actually. She headed back to the room to check up on something."

"Okay then. I got to go though, gonna check something out to, sorry again about the cookies." and with a red blur she was gone. Heading towards the docking area.

"Wait who's going to entertain me? Man... this sucks.

**Now arrived at Beacon Academy, please disembark and take all your belongings with you. Thank you for flying with us today.**

Alright I guess it's time to find out if this will be anything like back home .

_Man this thing is taking forever to get here, really. It's not fair you know, them going out tonight and having me stay here. You think they would remember who their team leader was, but noooooo. Oh wait there it is, finally. Just need to wait now... yup people will be flooding out in no time... Really no one? That's fine with me, that means I get to go out tonight….. oh wait is that someone. What kind of ship is only caring one person? Oh well, it's only one person._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Author's note: So this one will be a bit longer, there's a lot to go over and re-reading the last chapter makes me feel like it was rushed. So here's something to help with that problem. I'm excited to keep producing content for anyone who's willing to read it. So I hope you enjoy this._

_Man it's bright, Like really bright. Man, I can't see anything. Oh wait, there we go thank you eyes. Wow this place is huge! Like really huge, bigger than back home! I mean how do they have enough people to go here. Oh wait is that a person? Are they waving me down? Who is…._

"Hi there!"

"Ahh! You scared me, one minute there's someone over there and then I blink and here you are."

"Oh, sorry about that. So is it just you."

"Oh yeah, it's just me."

"Awesome, Welcome to Beacon. My name is Ruby."

"Well, Hi Ruby. My name is Mark."

"Cool… are you the welcoming committee or something?"

"Hun? Oh yeah! Indeed I am."

"Just you?"

"Yup, just me."

"Well then…."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were going to give me a tour or something. Isn't that normal for newcomers?"

"Oh yeah, well that building is the cafeteria, the other building is the training hall. That building is the study hall/library. This building is where we take our classes and that's the dorms. That's the locker room for missions and that really tall building is the headmaster's office. That's everything."

"Okay then..."

"What?"

"Aren't we going to check it out? You know, see the campus."

"Sure, we can check it out latter but first,"

Pulling out her weapon her huge weapon in its scythe form.

"Show me what you got."

"Woah! Are we going to fight like this? Out of nowhere?

"Wait, no, no. I just like to look at new people's weapons. You know, weapons speak a lot about their wielder."

"Oh ok, I thought wanted to fight or something. Well okay then, this is my very special pair of two revolving pistols. Two platinum ten-inch blades. Specialized ammo and when I bring them together they form one giant awesome sword. Cool right? I named them Mustang and Sally."

"Mustang and Sally? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just something that came to me in a dream. It was totally wired, giant factories and a jungle. Then a theater, it was the craziest thing ever."

"Oh cool, that's kind of cool."

"Yeah it seemed cool at the time."

"So what's your biggest weakness?"

"Wait… What?"

"I mean what's your biggest weakness for food, you know. I really like cookies so I just wanted to ask."

"Well I really like ice cream. That's kinda an odd question."

"Well you know, I just like to get to know people. Kinda want learn everything about them."

"Oh okay, forget I asked."

"No, it's just like... Never mind. So you want the grand tour now?"

"Ah yeah sure."

**4 Hours later**

"So then she said, " I always kick my semester off with a Yang!" no one laughed but I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, that was funny the first time. Just not the third time."

"Oh sorry, I just thought it would get funnier if I told it again."

"It's ok. No big deal, I'm just glad someone was giving me a tour."

"Really? Because most people are kinda irritated when I talk for too long."

"No, it's okay. It's nice having to talk to someone."

"Well, it's more like me me just talking for the past few hours."

"It's okay, really."

"Yeah, well I just needed someone to hang out with. Everyone kind of left and I'm all by myself. I mean I could hang out with Jaune but I kinda put him in the infirmary."

"You put your friend in the infirmary?"

"It was an accident, I put some dust into the cookies I baked hoping it would make him stronger. It did the opposite."

"..."

"Yeah I know it wasn't the…"

"HAHAHAHAHA. That's hilarious. Oh man, that's awesome. Your pretty funny you know that."

"Hun?!"

"What's wrong, it was funny right?"

"Yeah, it was funny. My teammates didn't think so though."

"Hun, the way you talk about them it seems they would laugh along too."

"Maybe at first but they got really mad latter."

"Well it's okay. I thought it was funny."

"Thanks, and by the way thanks for not interrupting me. I kinda go on rants sometimes and most people get feed up and leave. Having some who listen to me for this long really never happens."

"Hey like I said before, it's no problem. I don't have many friends back home so it's nice to be around someone else for awhile."

" Why don't you have any friends back where you're from."

"... It's complicated."

"Well that's okay, I'll be your friend."

"Wait... Really."

"Yeah sure."

"Wow, thanks Ruby.

"No problem, and don't forget if you need anything you can ask your new friend. Okay?"

" Thanks. Hey, this is my dorm hall right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Seems... roomy."

"Hey, it's really close to mine. You should stop by sometime, maybe I can make you some cookies."

"Just no dust in them."

"No promises. I go to go though, gonna meet up with my team that totally ditched me today."

"I'll see you latter then."

_And just like that she's gone again._

"So what did you get?"

"Well I meet this guy named Mark."

"Oh do tell! Is he cute?"

"Yang! That's not funny."

"Besides the point, me and Blake just want to know if you did what you promised to do."

"Well….."

"Well what?"

"I didn't really find out."

"Ruby! We gave you one job. Scout out the enemy."

"Sorry it's just, I started talking and if no one stops me I keep talking and you know he was so nice, he never interrupted me like once so I talked forever. Besides what even makes us enemies, am I right, I mean he seemed cool and he wasn't attacking me so that's not..."

"Ruby, we get it.

"Ruby, you promised to do this and because we can't trust you,tomorrow were going to go with you to meet this Mark. And this time make sure you get a full report. Also I think we should get team JNPR involved. Helps to work with the home team."

"Yeah I wanna go to. I wanna see this Mark fella for myself."

"Alright Yang, but don't get too over zealous. Alright?"

"Don't worry Blake, I got a sunshine personality."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Author's note: Not sure if anyone reads these things or bothers to but if you do I hope your enjoying the story so far. It's been a little hard to write longer chapters so I hope you don't mind that chapters will be short from now on. I thought for a while that short chapters would take away from the story but it helps me write the stories more often. So hopeful the writing just gets longer as the story progresses. Also feel free to leave comments or reviews!_

"Why do I have to care all these books?"

"We went over this Ruby, you promise to get our stuff together for our classes. Remember that's what a good leader does."

"How was I supposed to know there would be this many books?"

"Well, I like to take that extra step in our school work, so I asked for more reading materials."

"You only asked that because I volunteered to carry everyone's books!"

"Well..."

"See! I knew you would do something like this!"

"Think about it like this, if I learn more about fighting from these books then I will be a better teammate. Then we do better as a team and win more fight, and it will all be thanks to you carrying my books. You have to think big picture Ruby."

"Alright then, fine. Sometimes Weiss I think you like to give me extra work."

"Now, when you drop these books off at the room come meet us for lunch. We have something to discuss."

"Alright, just save me some food then."

"I promise Ruby."

**"What happened!"**

"Sorry Ruby but Yang couldn't control herself when she heard they were serving Chicken Chimichangas for lunch. Sorry, but I saved you some apples and a cookie."

"Thanks Blake."

"If it's any consolation prizes, Jaune didn't get to eat either."

"Sooo…. Hungry….."

"Unfortunately, the only ones who got to eat were Ren, Wisse, Blake and I."

"What about Nora?"

"Well, she got in a fight with Yang over the food, but they decided it would be better if they just shared it among themselves." stated the spartan.

"This sucks. I need my lunch!"

"Hey little sister, how's it going?" the blond bombshell stated.

"How could you!"

"Sorry little sis, but I couldn't help myself."

"Great."

"Oh Ren, there you are, you missed it! It was awesome, me and Yang fought these guys and I was all like BANG and then she was like WHACK and then we just decided to eat the food ourselves. It was so good, I mean I have had some pretty good meals before but that one was great. It was warm and tasty, I wanted to save you some but I couldn't help myself and-"

"I get it Nora."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you about it later."

"Well you made me miss lunch Weiss, so now what?"

"Well Ruby, if you remember correctly we sent you off yesterday to get information on the new student. Unfortunately you failed to get anything useful."

"You meet a new student?"

"Yeah Pyrrha. His name is Mark."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, do you know him or something?"

"I used to know a kid named Mark. He was quiet and didn't really talk much but I still liked him. You think it's the same Mark?"

"So you liked him hun?" inquired the fiery student

"No… Wait… That's not what I meant!"

"No, No, that's what you meant! That's so sweet, so what makes him so likable? His stunning eyes?"

"Yang that's enough." stated the heiress

"Alright fine."

"So Pyrrha, would you please wake Jaune up. I would like to discuss something."

"Jaune, wake up."

"Hun? What?"

"Ahem. Now, I know what you'll all asking yourselves."

"Why am I here?" sated the red hooded leader

"Where's Lunch?" said the clumsy knight

"Can I have a cookie?" said the pink hurricane

"NO! Come one people we need to take this seriously. We need to talk about the tournament."

"Wiess, the tournament isn't till the end of the year."

"Still It never hurts to be prepared. Now I gave Ruby the job of scouting new students, she failed."

"Hey!"

"So I think it's time we get ready. From now on team RWBY and JNPR will meet once a week to participate in a tournament style practice."

Unanimous "WHAT?!"

"I think I speak for team JNPR, because you know I am their leader. I would like to formally decline this invitation for extra training."

"I'm with Jaune with this one. We have enough school work as it is and besides, I think we should be studying more. I can't get anyone to sit down for more than a hour and get some real studying. So I think I speak for Nora and I when we also decline." said the collected warrior

"I'll go with whatever Jaune says." said the scarlet spartan

"Oh come on! We need this extra training." the ice queen reminded everyone

"Weiss, I think you went about this all wrong." said the raven haired girl

"Balke?! I thought you were with me on this one."

"Hey, listen. We don't need to be training that much. Were good enough as is and I don't think this Mark guy should be that much of a threat." sated the young leader

"How about this then. If you all go to practices, I will treat all of you to free dessert on me once a week. Deal?"

"Deal!" the bumbling knight immediately responded

"It's good to have a nice thing everyone once and a while." the warm warrior

"Free desert! You got it, but I want Ice Cream!"

"Yeah I think were good. Just make sure things don't get too crazy."

"Good, now do I have my own teammates support?"

"Sure, I wouldn't say no to free cookies." the red hood stated

"Well why not, but if my hair gets messed up I'm taking it out on you." said the fiery blond

"Sure, as long as I can read after." the quiet one said

"Good, now I need Ruby and Jaune."

"Why?"

"Yeah what's wrong, we already agreed to show up for practice."

"It's not that. I want you two to come with me when I check out this Mark guy."

"Why me?"

"Because I need some to take a video of me fighting him. So later we can analyze his fighting style."

"What? I wanted to fight Mark though."

"No. I need to be the one to do it. I can't let you fail again. Now where can we find him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_So I made a lot of edits on the previous chapters, little things in the story and grammatical errors so the new edits should sound a lot better. I re-read them and deiced that they sounded odd and stale so hopefully they flow better now. Also chapter 5! Makes me feel really good so I hope you enjoying the story so far and hope to upload again soon._

"You know this isn't funny right?"

"Nope, this is hilarious! This part's my favorite though, wait for it... BANG awesome!"

"Yang! It's not funny and don't think I see you chuckling in the corner over there Blake!"

"Well... it is pretty funny."

"Thanks for the support."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Yang?"

"You have to tell me what happened."

"What do you mean Yang? Everything you need to know is on the video."

"No, tell me what happened before, it probably makes it more funny. If that's possibly."

"Well.."

"No Ruby, if anyone's going to tell what really happened it's going to be me."

"Alright ice queen, shoot."

"Ahem, it started right after the meeting at lunch."

_2 hours earlier_

"Do we have to go with you? I mean all you need is Ruby really. Why drag me along, unless... your finally want to confess your love for me. I get it though, drag Ruby along make it look like..."

"Jaune?"

"Yes Snow Angel?"

"Shut up."

"I get it, playing hard to get. Fine by me."

"Is it okay if I punch him?"

"Weiss, if he's annoying you then why did you bring him along."

"Well I thought it would be nice to have a meat shield in case anything went wrong."

"That hurts."

"Doesn't matter what you think, now Ruby. Where is Mark?"

"Well... I don't really know. I mean I could try contacting him through the scroll but besides that I don't really know."

"Fine, just call him and then tell him to meet us on the training field. I have to get changed before we get started, make sure you're both there."

"Alright Weiss, we'll be there. I promise."

"Good."

_1 ½ hours Earlier_

"So... You think she's trying to pranking us?"

"No, not really. I think she'll be here. Eventually, she's just doing something important. I think."

"So, what do you know about this Mark guy?"

"Not much, I kinda talked the whole time. I think we should invite him to lunch tomorrow, get him to meet everyone."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. As long as Weiss doesn't you know, scare him away or something. She's really cool but sometimes she can be really cold. Hey, is that Mark?"

"Yeah it is! Hey Mark, over here."

"Oh, hey Ruby! How's it going?"

"Great, thanks for meeting us here, this is-"

"Jaune, I kinda guessed that from the description you gave me."

"_Hey Ruby, is he really leader of his team? He seems kinda... You know."_

"_Yeah, it might seem like that but he's pretty nice. As a fighter though... he could use some improvement."_

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing Jaune, don't worry about it."

"So Ruby, why did you invite me out here again?"

"I think I can answer that."

"Oh, there you are Weiss. We were waiting for you."

"Oh hi, I'm Mark."

"Good to meet you Mark. I'm Weiss Schnee."

"From the Schnee dust company?"

"Yes, but we came to talk about you."

"Wait... Me?"

"Yes you, we just wanted to get to know you better. It's always a good idea to know more about the students from around the world."

"Wait... are all of you on the welcoming committee?"

"Um.. sure."

"Oh okay, that's pretty cool. So what do you want to know about me?"

"Well anything really, where you come from, any relatives, what kind of training you had, your friends, your-"

"Wait, did you say "what kind of training I had."

"Yes but were just trying to get to know you, that's all."

"Well... alright then. Where to start?"

"The beginning seems appropriate."

"Okay then, I was born in a small island nation to the north of here. It's cold mostly but the summers are really nice. My parents were scientist and I had a brother."

"Hey, what do you mean you had a brother?"

"Well... I lost my parents at an early age and I haven't seen my brother for a long time now. I' not sure he's even still alive."

"Oh... sorry I asked."

"No it's okay Jaune, you couldn't have know. On that note however I have a question for you."

"What's the question?"

"Do you really have Pyrrha on your team?"

"Uh yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well that answers two question. First I used to know here when we were kids, we would fight each other a lot. She really helped with my training and she was my only friend for a really long time. It would be nice to see her again."

"Well how about that."

"Yeah that's about it in a nutshell. I'm really not that interesting."

"That's fine then. I just have one more request though."

"Umm sure, shoot."

"Would you be so kind as to engage in a practice match with me?"

"Um... If you really want to. I was kind of wondering why we meet in this arena anyways."

"Perfect! Now Jaune, Ruby if you would be so kind as to act as our judges- a_nd don't forget to get video-_we can began."

"Sure, were going."

"Now, Mark are you ready?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just ready I came in my battle attire."

"... That's what you're going to wear? A long coat and some light armor? Won't the coat get in the way?"

"Does your skirt get in the way?"

"Good point."

"Besides, this coat belonged to my dad. It means a lot to me."

"No more said about then. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Ruby and Jaune are you ready?"

"Sure."

"Now on my count. On three. One... two... THREE!"

**BANG**

_Present time_

"And that's what happened."

"So when you kicked you, were you not ready or something. Because when I saw you, you were knocked out cold. It was really fun. You should have seen Mark's face. He looked so apologetic, like knocking you out was the bad thing."

"Again Yang, not funny."

"Yeah, it's hilarious. I'm just glad we got it on video. I mean he knocked you out cold with one kick. One kick. That's sad."

"Well know we know Marks capabilities. But we also know he was holding back."

"What do you mean Blake?"

"Look at the video again. It wasn't the power of the kick. He slipped passed your aura and kicked you directly Which caught you off guard."

"Wait, he slipped past my aura, how can you tell?"

"If you really close when he strikes, his foot matches Weiss's aura. It's very subtle but matched it so close that your aura didn't even register it. That's why the kick was so powerful. He didn't even kick as hard as he could. If he had, Weiss would be even more hurt. Not knocked out for a few hours."

"So you're saying he can get past our main source of defense?"

"Basically."

"That's kind of scary."

"Yeah we should keep an eye on this Mark."

"Well I invited Mark to lunch tomorrow, hopefully we can get some more answers out of him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Authors note: So I noticed I make a lot of little mistakes so I am re-upholding a lot of chapters. So if you see an error, it probably won't be there for too long. On that note I hope your still enjoying the story, it means a lot if you would comment on anything you find interesting about the story or anything else you think I should know. So enjoy this chapter and hope to upload and edit more as time goes on._

"So, where's Mark?"

"I don't know Ruby. Now sit down, you're going to knock all our food off."

"Sorry."

"I'm excited to meet Mark again, it's been a long time when I last saw him."

"Well your boyfriend kicked Weiss' butt, literally."

"Yang, it's still not funny."

"Yes it is."

"Well Mark used to train with me a lot so I'm not surprised of the outcome."

"Wait why do you say that?"

"We used train a lot, most of the time he would beat whenever we spared. I never beat him. Not once."

"Wait, never?"

"Yeah, we was always able to beat me. Having the semblance to change the frequency of your your aura makes the perfect offense and defense. If he hadn't pushed me so hard I would be here now."

"Wait, you lost to him. Man... what kind of chance do I have now? I mean I didn't think I get very far in the tournament but now... I don't even know if I make it past the first round."

"Jaune, you can't think like that! If you believe you can win the rest will follow."

"Easy for you to say."

"Jaune, when I first meet you I didn't know to make heads or tails of you. You looked confident enough but when I saw you fight I was a little less confident about you."

"Thanks Ren."

"But now you're improving yourself every day. I'm proud of you. I think you just need a little bit more confidence in yourself."

"That was sweet Ren. How come you don't say that kind of stuff about me?"

"Because I doubt you would sit still long enough for me to tell you Nora."

"Yeah, that's probably true."

"Hey isn't that Cardinal?"

"Yeah it is, and he's still bullying that poor girl."

"Hey, what's hurts more. When I pull on this ear?"

"Ow..."

"Or this one?"

"Please stop…"

"Someone should do something."

"Hey Jaune, this could be your shining moment. Stand up to the bully. Prove your new strength."

"I don't know Ruby, I could-"

"Too late. I think Mark just introduced himself."

"What are you doing?"

"None of your concern."

"Well it looks like to me that your bullying her."

"I might be, what are you going to do about-"

_**Click**_

"it?"

"I want to listen very careful to me. One wrong move and I'm going to blow a hole in your head. I want you to leave her alone and if I ever catch you harassing anyone else next time I won't let you off with a warning. Am I clear?"

"Uh... Yeah... Crystal Clear. I got you, no more bothering the nice lady. I promise."

"Good, now get out of here!"

"Alright then I got you. Lets go guys."

"Yeah... you got it Cardinal."

"Hey, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well... I mean... not really..."

"It's okay, listen if you ever need help or someone to talk to just come find me. Alright?"

"Yeah... Sure..."

"Cool."

"Well Jaune, he kind beat you to the punch."

"It's about time someone stood up to that bully."

"A little harsh don't you think?"

"No, people like never learn unless you send a clear message."

"If you say so Pryha."

"Pryha?"

"Mark!"

"Pryha! It's so good to see you again."

"You too Mark. Is that your fathers coat? You were talking about wearing it."

"Yeah, It finally fits me."

"Introduction are in order, you already met Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby."

"Hey Mark."

"What's up Jaune."

"Sorry about knocking you out again Weiss."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. I did challenge you." the heiress stated.

"Yeah, you did."

"Now Mark, this is Yang, Ren, and Nora." the scarlet spartan interjected.

"Oh I love your coat! I think I need a coat, you know what I mean Ren! I would look so cool, I would be zipping around and my cap would be flowing around-"

"We get it Nora."

"Oh and I almost forgot, this is Blake."

"Oh hi."

"..."

"Something wrong Mark?"

"No, it's just… I thought I smelled something."

"Anyway, you got to tell me how you kicked past Weiss arua! A semblance like that has got to be perfect!"

"Well, its a good offense. Not so much defense."

"What do you mean?"

"I can use my semblance to match the same wavelength as someone else arua. The problem is I have to match the aura's power too and that takes a lot of energy."

"So you do have a weakness." sated the heiress.

"Don't we all?"

"True enough. Still I was wondering if you could join us after for our practice. I would love to see how you implement this kind of fighting style."

"Wait, was that today?"

"Yes Jaune, I marked it on your calendar. Rember?"

"Well… um… I have to wash my hair today."

"... Really?" the quiet cat sated.

"Well… I mean… I left the oven on?"

"Jaune what's wrong?" the scarlet spartan asked.

"To be honest I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to participate in the tournament."

"Why Juane? You have made such improvements. Why throw that away now?"

"I don't know, I was thinking that I'm not really ready to go up against you guys yet."

"I don't know Jaune, you never know till you try."

"You don't know me Mark, I know I can't keep up with you. I mean you all have something special about you. I have just a sword and shield, nothing special."

"Well, I think I know a solution to your problem then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know something that will make ten times stronger. All you need to do is come to the practice and bring all of your gear."

"If you say so."

"You should listen to Mark, he helped me out alot when we were kids."

"That's fine, just don't forget to show up. Now if you'll excuse me I have to check up on something." the heresies then stood up and walked away.

"Where is she going?"

"You think she going to do some spy stuff, that would be so cool. You know me and Ren should spies, we would make some great spies, I could be like "hands up" and then Ren could be like "bang bang". We would be awesome, fats cars and jets, traveling the world-"

"We get it Nora, your suspicions."

"Well, it's not my business. It was nice to meet you all, I have to… take my medicine."

"Oh okay Mark, I'll see you later then. But before you go, I made this cookie for you!"

"Thanks Ruby, No one has really given me a gift like that. I appreciate it. Really."

"Yeah, no problem."

"You didn't do anything to that cookie did you?"

"No, not this time."  
-

**3 Hours later**

"So are you ready Jaune?"

"I don't know Mark. What's this big improvement?"

"It' simple, I'm going to show you just how powerful you can be."

"Okay, but how?"

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you practicing against me?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Alright, now Jaune I need your sword and shield."

"Wait, why?"

"I said I was going to show you how powerful you can be, just wacth me."

"Alright if you say so. Here you go."

"Thanks. Now, Blake, are you ready."

"I'm ready."

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"Wow, look at them go."

"Is Mark fighting with your sword Jaune?"

"Oh, hey Ruby, Yeah he is. Look at him go, he's keeping up with Blake."

"Well this is kind of surreal to watch,they're both fighting so hard."

_Alright, I need to stay focused. Balke is fast, it's hard to connect with no long range weapon. If I can just keep blocking for a few more second I think I should be able to see a pattern._

…_._

…_._

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

…_.._

…_._

_THERE!_

**SLAM**

"I think this is match."

"Yeah, your right."

"Wow Mark, that was amazing! You used my sheild as catapult, I never even thought of that."

"Yeah, you… just need to think… of creative ways to use both… your sword and shield."

"Hey, are you okay Mark?"

"Hun? Oh, I'm just… really tied. It's not easy keeping up with Blake."

"Mark?"

"Oh, hey Weiss. What's up?"

"We were just looking at a tournament roster and wondering if you were willing to fight Yang really quick."

"Oh, um sure."

"Weiss, he just fought me. I think he needs a break."

"He'll be fine Blake. This should be a easy and soft match."

"If you say so."

"Good, now could you please get ready."

"Yeah, sure."

"Now, Yang are you ready?"

"Ready as ever!"

"Good, On my mark... BEGIN!"

**BANG**

….

….

….

**"****AHHH! MY HAIR!"**

"Your wh-"

**SLAM**

"Yang!"

"My bad."

"I think you knocked him out."

**SLAP**

"Yeah, he's out cold. I'm going to take him to the nurses office."

"Alright Ruby, just make sure you come back. I still promised you all a treat after and I'm sure you don't want to miss that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Author's Note: I think it time to get real, I really love reading other stories! I find myself reading other people's stories and then think about implementing something in there story into my, then I spend hours reading stories completely fortging to add stuff to my own. I know it's been awhile but I'm back so I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_...what? Where am I?_

"You think he's alive?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Where… where am I?"

"Oh Mark, your not dead!"

"Yeah, but what happened?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember waking up in the infirmary."

**3 Hours earlier**

"Oww…."

"Oh Mark, you're awake. I thought you be out cold for the rest of the day."

"I'm okay, I think. Did you get the number of that truck that hit me?"

"Well Yang can get a little… sensitive about her hair."

"What are you talking about Ruby?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I remember. I was fighting Yang and then she kinda freaked out."

"Yeah she can get a little… over zealous."

"But why? Was it something I said or did?"

"Do you remember when the match first started?"

"Yeah, I took a few shots at her and then she freaked out."

"Well when you shot at her you clipped her hair."

"Okay, what does that mean though?"

"She really likes her hair, I mean **really likes her hair**"

"At least now I know."

"Yeah, I recommend that you avoid doing that again in the future."

"Hey, where is everyone at?"

"I volunteered to take you to the infirmary while everyone else trained."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I also had some of those cookies you baked for me. There really good, if this whole huntress thing doesn't work out I definitely would endorse you if you became a chief."

"Thanks, good to know someone loves my cooking."

"Yeah no problem, if you have time you have to teach me how you make them at some point."

"Sure I love to. We should go check on everyone else, I think they're about to leave."

"Where are they going?"

"Did you forget? Weiss promised to get us all treats after. I'm pretty sure she meant you to."

"Well if it's free."

"That's the spirit, now come on!"

"Wait have you-"

_Man she moves fast, I didn't even get to ask if she saw my coat. Lets see now._

…

…

…

_There you are, now come on w-_

_**COUGH, COUGH.**_

_That definitely hurt, wait… crap. I didn't think it would be coming on this fast. When I get back I better take an extra dose. Now come on Mark, don't want to get left behind._

"We weren't going to wait for you, but Prryha connived us otherwise."

"I just wanted to make sure no one got left behind."

"Thanks Prryha."

"Come on lets go, the ice cream shop closes soon and I don't want to make sure I get some."

"Alright Jaune, I'm right behind you."

"I'm going to visit the library. I think I'm going to pick up a new book as a treat."

"I would love to go with you Blake, I think I should be able to find some new material on the applications of dust."

"I guess that leaves you, Yang, and me. Where do you want to go?"

"I say we head to the bakery. What do you think Mark?"

"Fine with me, do you want to come Yang?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Perfect, lead the way Ruby."

"Alright then, follow me!"

"How does she expect us to keep up with her when she bolts off like that?"

"You learn to live with it Mark."

"Well then, I guess you guiding me."

"It's not that far, just down the block and to the right. Then you walk a few blocks and it's on your left. Easy."

"Awesome, but what happened to Ren and Nora?"

"Nora said something about checking out a lead. What ever that means, Ren followed her and they both left right after practice."

"So are they, brother and sister or something like that because they'll see to spend a lot of time together."

"Not really, I'm not quite sure what their relationship is like. I don't think anyone does."

"Well let's start simple, are they friends?"

"Obviously."

"Good, now have you ever seen them hold hands or just start at each other randomly for long periods of time?"

"I guess? I'm not really paying attention."

"It's fine, I just wanted to know."

"Yeah I get it, Also I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For knocking you out, I mean we just meet and that wasn't really fair on you."

"Fair? How do you know I wasn't holding back?"

"Really?"

"Okay, you got me there. I have one more question though?"

"What's up?"

"Is it me or is Ruby like really young?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"She got into beacon early, so yeah she is younger than all of us."

"Wow, I can't imagine how she's going to turn out when she grows up. I mean she seems really strong now."

"Oh yeah? Does someone have a little crush on my sister?"

"Wait, no, I mean… I was just admiring… you know what? I give up, you caught me. It's not really too far fetched though. I mean she is the first person I meet besides Pyrrha who was actually nice to me."

"Don't you have friends at your school?"

"Not really, most people won't even talk to me. It takes real effort to get people to relax around me?"

"Relax? Do you beat up some kids or something."

"No, nothing like that. It's complicated."

"Well I got all day, spill your beans."

"I'll tell you latter if you make a deal with me."

"Let me think about it… what's the deal."

"Whatever I tell you stays with you. When everyone else is ready then I will tell them."

"Big secrets, awesome fighting skills, are you some sort of ninja or secret agent?"

"I wish."

"You have a deal, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Alright, I'll tell you all about it later. For now I say you and me enjoy treats paid for by the Schnee company."

"Yeah that sounds awesome!"

_DING_

"Hey guys! Where were you? I already got my treat, strawberry short cake. I got you something too Mark, see it's a cupcake shaped like the moon."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Also, you should totally see this balcony on the shop. I talked to the owner and he agreed to eat us eat up there."

"Cool, I'm going to grab something to eat and then meet you on the balcony. I got to go the little ladies room."

"Alright then Ruby, you lead the way now."

"Alright! Follow me. You got to take the elevator up."

"It looks a little small."

"Don't worry, I'll go in first then you."

…

…

…

"This is really a tight fit Ruby."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just never been so close to a _mumble."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it."

_DING_

"Alright I'll go out first."

"Why you? What about ladies first?"

"Just move your foot…"

"No you move your arm…"

"You got to turn the other way…"

"There out."

"I still say ladies first."

"Calm down Ruby, you're fine. Hey, that's cool."

"Yeah I set up a little table and everything."

"Awesome, looking right out into the sea too."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Now you gotta tell me how that moon cupcake taste."

_MUNCH_

…

…

…

"Well?"

"It's pretty good, it could use some more sugar though."

"Dang it Ruby! I knew I should have added more sugar."

"What are you talking about? I thought you bought it."

"No, I made it for you. It's just… I don't really know how to explain it. I just thought it would be cool, I think."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Yeah no problem now come on you got to WHOA!"

"RUBY!"

"Nice catch."

"This would be a lot easier if you hadn't tried to jump on the railing."

"Sorry I thought it would look cool."

"Just help me, I can't do all the work here."

"One, two, three, lift!"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, but could you kinda back up now I don't want Yang get the wrong-"

"Hey guys I bought hot chocolate for…"

….

….

….

….

"I can explain! I swear I wasn't ARGH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY SISTER YOU JERK!"

"IT"S SO HOT! IT BURNS!"

"Mark watch out for the-"

**CRASH**

ledge."

* * *

"Here, I bought you a ice pack."

"That was some fall dude."

"Yeah it hurt."

"I explained what happened to Yang. Don't worry she won't throw anything in your face anymore."

"Great."

"You need anything?"

"You got a hot bath in you backpack Jaune?"

"I got a book."

"Thanks."

"You can sit here for as long as you need to. I'm going to find Weiss."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Hey, what's that black stuff?"

"Hun?"

"Yeah you got some coming out of your mouth, and there is some on the ground. It kinda looks like blood."

"Probably just swear slug."

"Yeah that seem likely. When you're ready to join us meet me in front of the store."

"Yeah no problem."

_SHIT, WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!_


	8. Hiatus

**A/N:** **Hello all! I have been thinking about the story I have been writing for some time now. I realize that writing in the first person is hard on both me and the reader. So I have decided to take a brief hiatus from writing for a little bit. I think it would be best if I rewrite the previous chapters in the third-person point of view so It is more clear what is going on. This doesn't mean I am stopping the stop. Far from it, all I am doing is opening the scenes up more and providing more detail. So there will be a long time while I take a hammer to the older chapters. So while I am doing that I plan to release a Christmas special written in the third person before you see the old chapters and the new ones. The Christmas special will be short but hopeful it leaves you with a little joy unit I update the rest of the chapters in the beginning of the year. I apologize for this but I believe that with your patience we can write a great story. Also feel free to leave any review or shoot me a message about your thoughts on the story, what you would like to see, or if you have a good character idea I might be able to fit them into the story. Thank you for your support!**

**-Datguy**


End file.
